


Золотой Волк

by damvzchban



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/M, Happy Ending, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, and always remember her, not the biggest fan of river song
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damvzchban/pseuds/damvzchban
Summary: AU к серии "Свадьба Ривер Сонг". Что если после душещипательного монолога Ривер, о том, что "Доктор любим многими, но ею большего всего", появится еще один человек.





	1. Part I

— Ты затронул столько жизней, спас стольких людей! Неужели ты думал, что когда придет время, понадобится что-то большее, чем простая просьба? Ты решил, что Вселенной будет лучше без тебя, но Вселенная не согласна! — выпалила Ривер, глядя Доктору в глаза. Она рискнула временем, чтобы спасти близкого человека, и он это понимает, но не принимает.

— Ривер… никто не сможет помочь мне! Фиксированная точка изменена, время распадается, — отчаянно сказал Доктор.

Эми и Рори, находящиеся на маяке, только переводили взгляд с Ривер на Доктора и обратно, пытаясь уловить суть произнесенного.

— Я не могу позволить умереть тебе!

— Но я должен умереть!

— Заткнись! — остервенело воскликнула Ривер. На глазах вскипали слезы, но она продолжила: — Я не могу позволить тебе умереть не зная, что ты любим! Столькими и так сильно! И никем так сильно, как мною!

Доктор в недоумении разглядывал Ривер. В голове пронеслось лишь одно двусложное имя, но он отогнал его подальше… от греха… чтобы не вспоминать пропитанный болью взгляд в проклятом заливе; не вспоминать **ту** , которая приручила Вихрь Времени ради него; не вспоминать **ту** , что находила дорогу во тьме гаснущих звезд, несмотря ни на что; не вспоминать **ту** , которую оставил с метакризисом. Доктор быстро отогнал наваждение. Слишком быстро.

— Ривер, ты и я, мы знаем, что это значит! Мы — эпицентр взрыва, который охватит всю реальность! Миллиарды миллиардов будут страдать и гибнуть! — нетерпеливо объяснял Доктор, понимая, впрочем, к чему ведет этот диалог. И всеми фибрами души жаждал оттянуть неизбежное. 

— А я буду страдать, если убью тебя, — уверенно сказала мисс Сонг. Первые слезы ползли по щекам, однако Ривер упрямо вглядываясь в малахитовые, почти безразличные глаза Доктора.

— Больше, чем все живое во Вселенной? — с нажимом вопрошал Доктор. Он умолял взглядом: «Одумайся, Ривер! Поступи правильно». Но ~~профессор Сонг~~ Мелоди Понд бросила коротко: 

—Да.

Внутри что-то оборвалось, но Доктор не отводил взгляда. И не видел, как Эми и Рори повернулись к нему, как в ужасе распахнулись их глаза.

— Доктор! — вскричала Эми, заглядывая ему за спину. Рори приобнял ее крепче, а роняющая слезы Ривер, бросала недоумевающие взгляды куда-то сквозь него. 

И раздался голос, который Доктор и не чаял больше услышать.

— Здравствуй, Доктор!

Доктор резко, почти нервно вдохнул. Обернувшись, он встретил взгляд родных карих глаз.

— Роуз… — шепнул он, жадно всматриваясь в ее лицо.

_— Беги со всех ног!_

_— Я так рад, что встретил тебя!_  
— Я тоже

_— Хочешь домой?_  
— Не знаю. Я хочу… Чувствуешь, пахнет картошкой?  
— Да!  
— Хочу картошки.  
— Я тоже!  
— Ладно, прежде чем ты снова затащишь меня в будку, пойдем поедим. Ты платишь!  
— Денег нет.  
— Ну и что же это за свидание такое? Пойдем, скряга. Картошка за мой счет. До закрытия магазинов всего пять миллиардов лет. 

_— Ты так изменился._  
— Новый-новый Доктор.

_— Нам по пути, куколка?  
— А есть ли выбор, папочка?_

_— Кого мы позовем?_  
— Охотников за привидениями!

_— Я… Я люблю тебя!  
— Совершенно верно. И раз уж это мой последний шанс сказать тебе… Роуз Тайлер…_

Регенерациям не под силу изменить чувства к Роуз Тайлер. Кажется, вот, отпустило, но спустя мгновение Доктор понимал: **ничего подобного**.

Волосы ее отросли, несколько прядей были заплетены в косы. И одежда на ней была рваная. Женщина стояла на краю маяка и печально улыбалась, рассматривая его.

Боясь оторвать взгляд (будто она могла вдруг исчезнуть), Доктор медленно ступал вперед, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронутся, но она остановила его покачиванием головы.

— Мне жаль, Доктор, — отступила Роуз, уклоняясь от прикосновения.

— Ты иллюзия, — догадался тот и механически поправил бабочку.

— Нет. Я пришла, потому что ты во мне нуждался. Просто… не смогла не откликнуться на твой зов, — ответила Роуз, и во взгляде ее на миг вспыхнуло золото.

— Ты Злой Волк! — горько усмехнулся Доктор, с болезненной нежностью вглядываясь в ее лицо. 

Понды позади него нервно перешептывались, а Ривер в недоумении осматривала женщину.

— Я создаю себя. Поэтому я — Злой Волк, и Злой Волк — это я. Мы единое целое. Все что было, все что есть, все что будет.

— Почему сейчас? — тихо поинтересовался Доктор.

— А ты не догадываешься? — теплая улыбка в ответ.

— Сколько у нас времени? — обреченно спросил он. (И ухмыльнулся про себя — как в том чертовом заливе. Только местами поменялись.)

Губы Роуз исказились точно такой же горькой усмешкой.

— Недолго, — наконец ответила женщина.

— Но как? — потрясенно спросил ее Доктор.

— А ты как думаешь? Далеки… всегда далеки… — Роуз нервно сглотнула и отвела взгляд.

— Как Джеки? — выпалил Доктор первое, что пришло на ум (видел, что ей не хочется отвечать на расспросы).

— Отлично. Счастлива. — с улыбкой кивнула Роуз.

— А как… — Тайм Лорд неловко запнулся. — Как… метакризис?

— И у него все отлично, — мягко улыбнулась Роуз. — Взял себе имя Джон Смит-Ноубл, недавно женился. Мы с ним хорошие друзья.

— А… почему… — Доктор никак не мог подобрать слов.

— Он — не ты, — просто ответила Роуз. — То же лицо, те же привычки, так же разговаривает. Но он не ты! 

И нельзя было сказать, что лицо Доктора выражало в большей степени: облегчение или вину.

— Мне жаль, мне очень, очень жаль… — начал бормотать он, нервно размахивая руками, словно совершенно не представлял, куда их деть.

— Все в порядке, — заверила она. — А сейчас нужно вернуть время на место. И кому-то умереть, — спокойно добавила Роуз, глядя в понимающие глаза Доктора. 

— Я этого не допущу! — безапелляционно прокричала Ривер, со слезами на глазах бросившись к Доктору. — Время можно переписать!

— Не в этот раз, — мягко возразила Роуз, оглянувшись на Ривер. — Это фиксированная точка… Вселенная разрушится.

— Кто ты такая, чтобы говорить мне то, что я и так знаю! — вспылила Ривер.

— Никто. Просто Волк, — ответила Роуз. — Но вы же знаете Доктора… он все время попадает в переделки, а потом выпутывается сам… или с чей-то помощью. В этот раз время нельзя переписать, Мелоди. 

От этого обращения Ривер вздрогнула и собиралась было высказать свое мнение этой наглой женщине, но следующие слова выбили ее из колеи. 

— В прошлой инкарнации, когда Доктор остался совсем один… — на этих словах Доктор мелко задрожал и с удивлением взглянул в глаза Роуз, пытаясь остановить ее, но та лишь качнула головой. — Он изменил судьбу первых колонистов на Марсе. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

— Откуда? — ошарашено спросил Доктор.

Роуз долго глядела ему прямо в глаза, и наконец Доктор понимающе кивнул. 

Тогда она медленно повернулась в сторону Эми и Рори, которые лишь недоуменно переглядывались.

 — Я хотела поблагодарить вас обоих, — чуть слышно произнесла Роуз. — Вы были рядом с Доктором, когда он нуждался в этом. Я рада, что вы есть в его жизни. 

— Мы еще увидимся? — спросил вдруг Доктор, и Роуз снова взглянула в его лицо. Сердца его колотились о ребра, и от напряжения он сжал руку в кулак.

Неспешно приблизившись, Роуз жарко шепнула ему в ухо:

— Скоро.

— Когда? 

— Когда я буду тебе нужна. 

И глаза ее искрились золотом, когда время вернулось.


	2. Chapter 2

Двое сидели на заднем дворике и медленно попивали вино. Мать и дочь были в глубоких раздумьях. Рыжеволосая вспоминала благодарность таинственной блондинки.

_— Я хотела поблагодарить вас обоих, — чуть слышно произнесла Роуз. — Вы были рядом с Доктором, когда он нуждался в этом. Я рада, что вы есть в его жизни._

Этот пронзительный карий взгляд пропитан благодарностью обезоружил ее и Рори.

Они долго рассуждали поздним вечером кем эта незнакомка могла быть Доктору: подругой, бывшей любовницей, спутницей… дамой сердца?

И вдруг Эми вспомнила что видела эту девушку всего на миг, когда обхитрив Доктора увидела всех его спутников до нее. И Рори тогда предположил что неизвестно как давно Доктор и эта незнакомка виделись.

Амелия Уилльямс должна отпустить этот секрет Доктора, но Эми Понд хочет выяснить все что касается этой девушки (или даже женщины) и что у нее за история с Доктором-в-лохмотьях.

Но сам источник ответов на миллиарды вопросов мертв (или он все-таки что-то придумал, как надеялись они все).

Но прошло уже около месяца, а Доктора все нет, и неизвестно жив он или погиб на том проклятом озере.

Эми Понд радовало только одно: ее дочь решила остаться вместе с ней и Рори на короткое время.

Рыжеволосая вспомнила как к ним в гости пришел отец Рори навестить их и его выражение лица, когда он узнал что ~~Ривер~~ Мелоди — его внучка.

Им даже пришлось немного налить ему бренди, а потом рассказать правду.

Брайан после рассказа минут пять просто рассматривал Мелоди, а потом подошел и обнял ее.

***

Ривер, сидя на лавочке рядом со своей матерью, укрылась в плед и медленно попивала из своего бокала вина.

Ее выкрали и вырастили с целью — убить Доктора.

Всегда думала, что именно она станет женой Доктора. Ривер горько усмехнулась. Именно эта непонятная блондинка: Злой Волк или Роуз или как ее там, показала то, что она всегда боялась для себя открыть: **Доктор не ее собственность.**

Именно из-за этой блондинки она проревела всю ночь в подушку, потому что ее последняя иллюзия распалась.

Вначале Доктор открыл ей глаза и почти снял установку Тишины, теперь эта Роуз.

Сидеть здесь, рядом со своей матерью она вспоминает этот разговор с Доктором когда она сказала: _Я не могу позволить тебе умереть не зная, что ты любим! Столькими и так сильно! И никем так сильно, как мною!_

Только сейчас стало ясно на сколько это прозвучало эгоистично и глупо с ее стороны, как она посмела навязывать ему свою мысль, а он отбивался от нее не словами, а взглядом.

Ведь Доктор путешествует по Вселенной не одну сотню лет, наверняка у него тысячи поклонниц, которые тоже очень сильно любят его.

**Но тогда кто эта чертова Роуз?**

Ведь она знает стольких спутников Доктора, но именно на эту незнакомку нигде информации нет. Они весь этот месяц искали хоть что-то на эту девушку, но без толку.  
Но им было известно только ее имя, ни фамилии, ни примерного возраста.

Задняя дверь дома отворилась и в сад вошел Рори со странным выражением лица.

— Что-то удалось узнать? — сразу спросила Ривер

— Да. На мемориале погибших под Кэнэри Уорф нашлось упоминание о некой Роуз Тайлер, — мрачно ответил ей Рори и присел рядом со своей женой. — Так же там было написано Джеки Тайлер. Это они.

— Но ведь это просто не может быть! — возмутилась Эми, — Мы своими глазами видели Роуз своими глазами живой!

— И Доктор спрашивал у нее в нынешнем времени про некую Джеки, — добавила Ривер.

— Честно говоря я уже не знаю что и думать: вся информация про любых спутников Доктора была стерта вирусом Злой Волк, — начал задумчиво говорить Рори отпив из бокала Эми немного вина, — Мы искали везде о ней, но ничего не нашли. Мне кажется мы ничего о ней и не найдем. Это бесполезная трата времени. И нам все еще ничего не известно о том жив ли Доктор? — мрачно закончил Уилльямс и немного приобнял Эми.

В саду опять настала тишина. Никто не решался прервать ее.

Рори поднял голову вверх и начал рассматривать звезды. Он скучал по ним, конечно не так как Эми, но иногда, он хотел чтобы появилась ТАРДИС, выскочил Доктор и утянул бы их на встречу к приключениям.

Раньше он и подумать не мог что будет скучать по этому неугомонному инопланетянину в бабочке, но он стал семьей и иногда его не хватает.

Его размышления прервал дверной звонок.

— Я пойду открою, — устало сказала Эми и выскользнув из объятий Рори пошла открывать дверь.

Через минуту послышался визг Эми.

Рори и Ривер мгновенно бросились в дом.

Эми радостно обнимала ночного гостя и повторяла про себя: живой!

Отец и дочь не отставая от Эми бросились обнимать гостя.

Ведь тот факт что **Доктор жив** и стоит в их объятиях уже хорошая новость!


	3. Chapter 3

— Вместе. Или никак, — твердо сказала Эми Рори, стоя на краю крыши.

— Что вы творите? — отчаянно крикнул Доктор, вбегая на крышу через пожарный вход.

Следом за ним бежала Ривер.

— Меняем будущее, — ответила ему Эми, не сводя своего взгляда с Рори и протянула свою руку к его щеке, — Вот что значит «брак».

И они с Рори прыгнули с крыши, не отведя своего взгляда друг от друга. Супруги услышали отчаянное докторское «Эми!», но им было важнее присутствие друг друга, возможно, в последний миг.

И вдруг здание затрясло, из него полился яркий белый свет.

**Парадокс сработал.**

***

Оказавшись на кладбище живыми и невредимыми Доктор на радостях обнял их двоих объяснив почему они оказались именно на этом месте.

Эми не кстати вспомнила слова Роуз: _«Я рада, что вы есть в его жизни.»_ Почему-то именно эта фраза заставила понять Эми одну единственную истину — Доктор одинок.

Да, у Доктора есть она и Рори, но в последнее время Доктор стал более замкнутым, как в тот вечер, когда он вернулся, начались расспросы о Роуз, он помрачнел и перевел тему.

Рори тогда обратил внимание на то, что Роуз останется загадкой для них.

Отношения Ривер с Доктором стали более запутанными. Повелитель времени старался не оставаться с ней наедине, а Ривер не могла подобрать нужных слов.

Эми в полной мере осознала чем могло окончится это путешествие — гибелью ее и Рори. Она даже не представляла что могло случится с ее Доктором-в-лохмотьях.

Ривер и Доктор молча вытирали ТАРДИС от грязи, Эми и Рори медленно подходили к ним.

— Доктор, — позвал его Рори, — Давай в следующий раз просто отправимся в паб? — предложил Рори.

— А я прямо сейчас хочу в паб, — заявил Доктор, — Там же есть видеоигры? — начал тараторить Доктор, — Обожаю видеоигры.

— Устроим семейный вечер, — радостно сказала Эми и последовала за Доктором и Ривер в ТАРДИС.

Рори заметил недалеко от машины времени надгробную плиту с его именем.

— Эми, взгляни-ка, — позвал ее Рори.

— Что там? — спросила она его, стоя в дверях ТАРДИС.

— Надгробие моего полного тезки!

— Что? — Эми медленно подошла к своему мужу, но на него в этот миг напал Плачущий Ангел, — Доктор! — в отчаянии крикнула она.

Он мигом выбежал из ТАРДИС, но резко остановился когда увидел Ангела. Следом за ним вышла Ривер и спросила:

— Откуда он появился?

Доктор достал свою звуковую отвертку и начал ею исследовать Ангела.

— Уцелевший. Он ослаблен, но не сводите с него глаз, — закончив сканировать статую ответил Доктор.

— Где Рори? — единственный вопрос который интересовал Эми.

Доктор немного подошел к Плачущему Ангелу и обернулся посмотреть на каменное надгробье с именем Рори на нем.

— Мне жаль, — с сожалением сказал Доктор, смотря прямо в глаза Эми, — Амелия… Мне очень жаль.

Глаза Понд стали наполнятся слезами, но она упрямо сказала Доктору:

— Нет. Нет, можно вернутся и забрать его на ТАРДИС. Еще один парадокс… — отчаянные слова Эми.

— …полностью уничтожит Нью-Йорк, — перебил ее Доктор, так же желая спасти Рори.

— Неправда, я тебе не верю…

— Мама, он не врет, — с болью в голосе сказала Мелоди.

Глаза Эми застилала пелена слез, в голове была одна мысль: Рори. Она начала медленно подходить к Плачущему Ангелу. Доктор паникуя, просил ее остаться, но Амелия Уильямс хотела лишь одного: увидеть своего мужа и прожить с ним до последнего ее вздоха.

И в момент когда Амелия хотела попрощаться с Мелоди и Доктором, Плачущий Ангел рассыпался в прах.

В нескольких метрах от Эми стояли Рори и Роуз.

Эми слышала как позади нее нервно вдохнул Доктор. Но ее ничего, кроме Рори не интересовало.

Она даже не заметила как влетела в объятия своего мужа. Понд рыдала от радости, ведь Рори с ней. Эми крепко обнимала его; целовала щеки, губы, подбородок; заливала слезами его рубашку.

К ним подбежала и Мелоди. И втроем, обнявшись, они роняли слезы, но были **вместе**!

***

Доктор смотрел на Роуз и не мог наглядеться. И пусть она была одета так же как и во время их последней встречи, но она сдержала свое обещание: пришла когда была ему необходима!

И плевать, Злой Волк или голограмма, главное она здесь.

В голове прозвучала такая далекая фраза:

_— Я сделала свой выбор уже давно, и я никогда не оставлю тебя._

Не сдержавшись, даже после стольких лет, он побежал к ней, а она на встречу к нему.

Крепко прижав к себе Роуз, Доктор позволил себе поверить, что именно с этого момента никто и ничто не сможет разлучить их: ни далеки, ни киберлюди, ни параллельные вселенные…

После стольких лет разлуки его сердца просто не выдержат очередного расставания.

Немного разжав объятия Доктор посмотрел в лицо Роуз. Карие глаза, в которых были проблески Злого Волка, полные губы…

И Доктор понял одну вещь: целовать Роуз Тайлер это ни с чем не сравнимое счастье. И он никогда не отпустит своего Злого Волка.

_— Ты знаешь, что они пытались разъединить нас, но у них никогда не получится._

**Author's Note:**

> Меня колбасило когда Ривер говорила эту пафосную речь. Ей богу в какой-то момент хотелось сорваться в Лондон и накостылять Моффату за все "хорошее". Это мое видение того, что действительно могло произойти. Ну простите меня фанаты Одиннадцатого/Ривер, но я, увы, не увидела между ними той химии которая была между Доктором и Роуз. НАКИПЕЛО!


End file.
